What's Love Got To Do With It
by goosequill
Summary: A series of songfics for Percy and Oliver. Percy has a different take on their relationship than Oliver. Oliver is desperate to save it. Please Read and Review. Slash: Don't like it, Don't read It. It's finally Compete!
1. What's Love Got to Do With It?

Disclaimers: Percy, Oliver, Hogwarts, and Gryffindor, etc. all belong to the wonderful and amazing JK Rowling. "What's Love Got to Do With It" belongs to the also wonderful Tina Turner, and her record company, I'm assuming. I sing it in the shower though. Does that count?

Please Read and Review, it fills me with joy. If you review, I'll mention you by name in future chapters!

_You must understand _

_That the touch of your hand_

_Makes my pulse react_

Percy sat at Gryffindor table, trying to concentrate on the bread and butter before him. Oliver's hand was burrowing beneath the elastic waistband of Percy's briefs, and making Percy alternatively pale and blush. Percy's member pulsed and strained, and the redhead shuddered with tension.

"Not here! Not now!" He pleaded to Oliver, frantically whispering in his ear. His eyes darted from side to side, praying no one had noticed or heard.

Oliver looked at him, puzzled, and silently returned to his meal. He was unable to resist his red-headed lover, and his hands crept slowly from his knife and fork to Percy's thigh. They were making their way to his crotch once Percy stood up suddenly. Scarlet-faced, the Weasley turned, and ran swiftly out of the hall.

_That its only the thrill _

_Of boy meeting girl _

_Opposites attract_

Oliver sped down the hallways, desperate to catch up to Percy. He found the redhead sitting against a gargoyle on the seventh floor. Pulling hi up, Oliver hugged him close to his body.

"I'm sorry, love. I just… can't believe it's real. I've wanted this for so long." He stroked Percy's pale cheeks, and wiped away the tears that had traced their course down from the corners of his eyes. He pulled the redhead closer to him, and locked him in a passionate kiss. He held the back of Percy's head, and head twisting slightly, buried his tongue past Percy's lips.

Once more, Percy pulled away. He disentangled himself from Oliver's embrace, and leaned on the wrought-iron railing of the staircase, gazing out the window toward the grey-green lake.

"Why are you doing this, Ollie? Why are you making this harder?", he whispered softly. The Quidditch player grabbed him and spun the redhead around to face him.

"Because I love you!", he growled fiercely, "Because I love you, and I need you, and I want to be with you forever. I love you", he repeated softly.

_Its physical_

_Only logical_

_You must try to ignore _

_That it means more than that_

Percy stared straight into Oliver's eyes, and said softly, 'No. No. This is not _love_. This is not about love, or caring, or beautiful feelings. This is sex. This is physical need and the satiation thereof. That's all. That's it. Nothing more. There is _nothing_ more, understand? We were both horny, and wanted someone to kiss and touch, and so we hooked up, that's it. Get it? This is not, never was, and never will be love!"

_Oh, what's love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart_

_When a heart can be broken_

"Love is silliness. Love is the absence of logic, reasoning, or any kind of sense. I don't have the time or patience for it. This is NOT love!", Percy nearly shouted.

_It may seem to you _

_That I'm acting confused _

_When you're close to me_

Oliver looked hurt, and stared at Percy with tears in his rich brown eyes.

"What?", he nearly gasped. "Not love? Then, what about that night in the astronomy tower? What was it then? Didn't you tell me you loved me? Didn't you say all those things that I'd been dying to hear you say? I've loved you, Percy. I gave you my heart and soul. I love you, and I will always love you! What is this? How can you do this after all we've said, and all we've done?"

_If I tend to look dazed _

_I've read it someplace_

_I've got cause to be_

_Theres a name for it _

_Theres a phrase that fits_

Percy looked straight into Oliver's face, and shook his head. His blue eyes began to soften a bit, but retained the iciness of before.

"In every book there is to be read, in every source I can find, there's no account of love bringing anything but unhappiness and woe. It is an anomaly, a mistake. It has no classification, no order, there is nothing neat, clean, or organized about it, and it's uncontrollable. I will not let it happen to me."

_But whatever the reason _

_You do it for me_

'Whatever we may or may not have had", he said coldly, "and under no circumstances am I admitting that there was any such thing, it's over now. You brought to many unknowns into the equation. You unbalanced it, and destroyed the controls of the experiment. And there can be no reliable results from an experiment without controls.

_Oh, what's love got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart_

_When a heart can be broken_

_I've been thinking of a new direction_

_But I have to say_

_I've been thinking about my own protection_

_It scares me to feel that way_

"No!", Oliver shouted, "I will not let you do this. You cannot invalidate everything we had. We had something! We had emotion, we had feeling, WE HAD LOVE! Love is not an experiment, or an equation, Perce! This is bullshit! I won't let you do this! How can you do this? Did everything we've said and done over the past two weeks mean nothing to you? Did you really feel nothing? I know you didn't, because I felt it too! Admit it, Percy! You love! You have emotion! YOU ARE HUMAN!"

"You're wrong!" Percy screamed, "Love is an unnecessary weakness in an otherwise perfect structure, a weakness I cannot afford. Whatever I _might_ have felt, whatever we _might _have had, I can't afford it. It's too dangerous! It's too unknown, too uncontrollable, to difficult, and it disorganizes too much."

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion_

"Love is for fairytales and romance novels, Oliver. It's only for the damsels in distress and Prince Charmings that love is a gift from heaven which solves all problems. This is real life. Grow up!", Percy, flushed, spat out the words curtly, then turned on his heel, and descended the stone steps quickly. His crisp footsteps could be heard receding into the echo of the main school population below. Oliver held the railing for support, slid softly to the stone floor, and began to silently weep.

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_


	2. Just the Two of Us

Disclaimer: _Just the Two of Us _does not belong to me. I did not write it or perform it. those honors belong to grover Washington, Jr. and Bill withers. respect their genius.

Author's Note: My love to my Andi, whose positive review for chapter 1 inspired me to keep going. Please Review. Reviews are my lifeblood. I'll thank reviewers by name in future chapters.

Oliver walked out of the Great Hall, across the dark green hills of the Hogwarts grounds, and towards the Quidditch pitch. He took out his Captain's key, opened the locker room, and took out his '79 vintage Phantom broomstick. His only indulgence, despite his well-off parents, was vintage broomsticks. The phantom was his favorite. He straddled the long, smooth ash staff, and kicked off the ground.

_I see the crystal raindrops fall _

_And see the beauty of it all_

_Is when the sun comes shining through_

_To make those rainbows in my mind _

He rose quickly into the grey sky. A light rain was falling, under the wide English sky the beautiful rolling hills and sprawling Forbidden Forest spread across the land like an illustration in a fairytale. The sun, white in the foggy air, came out from behind a cloud and washed the entire countryside with light. The light hit the raindrops, making them sparkle like shards of falling glass.

_When I think of you some time _

_And I want to spend some time with you._

He though of Percy, and what had been said that morning. It couldn't be over. He had waited so long for this. Ever since second year, watching Percy, memorizing all his little movements, his habits, the way he bit his quill when he was thinking of what word to use. He loved the bookworm, dammit. It wasn't fair. He would have given everything for Percy. Sacrificed everything. It wasn't the sex, Percy was wrong. He wanted Percy. He wanted to just sit with him, hold his hand, have him smile that beautiful little smile. They were perfect together. It would have been _perfect_.

_Just the two of us _

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us _

_Just the two of us _

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us _

_You and I_

Sitting on the roof of the castle, Oliver watched the clouds floating over the sun, covering the gargoyles and turrets in shadow once gain. The rain began to fall harder, streaking down his cheeks and dripping from his hair. _I won't let this happen_. _I won't. If I have to wait for the rest of my life, I won't let Percy end this, and pretend like it was nothing. If I have to die waiting, I will. Percy, damn you, I love you. And I'm not letting that go without a fight_.

_We look for love, no time for tears_

_Wasted water's all that is_

_And it don't make no flowers grow_

_Good things might come to those who wait_

_Not to those who wait too late _

Oliver mounted the beautiful broom once more, and hurtled toward the ground like a falcon diving towards its prey. He returned it safely to the storage locker, and walked as fast as he could across the lawn. The hills were dark with the thick rain, the sky a deep grey. The sun continued to sporadically poke out from behind the massing clouds, every so often causing rainbow flashes of light as it hit the gleaming raindrops. Oliver slipped on the muddy hillside, tumbling down onto the ground. He leapt to his feet like a wild animal, and bounded across the lawn, neither rain nor mud meaning anything anymore.

_We got to go for all we know_

Reaching the campus, he wrenched open the door, and strode into the main foyer. He was soaking wet, his robes clinging to him and trailing water across the stone floor. His light brown hair was plastered to his forehead, and covered his eyes, obscuring his vision. He had mud all over, especially down his front. He was panting wildly, a fiery desperation in his eyes. But he didn't care. The hall was filled with people. Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and teachers. There were even a few ghosts. It was packed, as many, who had been out on the lawn had just fled inside from the rain. But Oliver was beyond caring.

_Just the two of us _

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us _

_Just the two of us _

_Building castles in the sky_

_Just the two of us _

_You and I_

"Percy!", he shouted, using every ounce of power he had in his formidable lungs. "Percy! Where are you, Godammit? Get down here! I love you, you bastard, and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you give up on us!" And so he continued to shout, climbing stairwell after stairwell, yelling from every landing.

A pair of Slytherin seventh years blocked his path near the third floor, snickering tat him. He didn't hear their words. Though both were a year lder than him and a teacher was standing a flight below, he decked both with a single punch, and continued on his way, barely breaking stride or ceasing to shout to Percy.

_I hear the crystal raindrops fall_

_On the window down the hall _

_And it becomes the morning dew_

For his part, Percy was tucked away in his favorite corner of the library. Sitting on the floor, his back against a heavy bookcase, he was staring out a long, low window which reached down to the floor. Raindrops fell like quiet hail against the leaded panes of old glass. Through some of the clearer panes he could see the dark green hills and the wide forest.

_Darling, when the morning comes _

_And I see the morning sun_

_I want to be the one with you_

As the heavy wind pushed the clouds across the sky, the sun came out from behind the dirty grey clouds, illuminating the raindrops. It caused them to sparkle and glisten in flashes of rainbow-colored light, which gleamed like diamonds through the window where Percy sat.

He thought of Oliver. Part of him felt justified. He was not in any way tied to Oliver, except as a friend, and he wasn't in it for love. Love was weakness. Love was the insanity, the chaos, which could destroy the carefully constructed future he had been building since he came to Hogwarts.

But this voice was being increasingly drowned out. He felt bad about how he had treated Oliver, and how he had left things. But even more of him knew, and yet refused to recognized the truth; he loved Oliver. He wanted to be with him, to love him, to be loved by him. He wanted the beautiful feelings he had ridiculed that morning. But all kinds of doubts swirled around in his head. Could he do it? Would Oliver take him back? How could he ever bridge the gorge he had created this morning?

But then the first voice would come back, and prophecy all the uncontrollable emotion, all the unforeseeable issues, everything that this would create, that could be the end of all of Percy's ambitions for himself and his career. He couldn't afford to take that chance, could he?

Then the second voice, could he afford not to?

_Just the two of us _

_We can make it if we try_

_Just the two of us _

_Just the two of us_

_Just the two of us_

_Building big castles way on high_

_Just the two of us _

_You and I_

After about half an hour of stomping around the castle, Oliver had finally calmed down enough to think. Where would Percy be, especially at a troubled time? The library. Duh. He flew up the stairs, taking them three and four at a time. Finally, he arrived at the library. He barreled through the archway, dripping wet, earning him a withering glance from Madame Pince. Realizing that first, she could throw him out if she wanted, and second, she probably knew where Percy was, he turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Madame Pince, I'm just in a huge hurry. I need to know where Percy is. It's urgent. Have you seen him?"

Madame Pince, lowered her spectacles, and stared at him down her long, impressive nose.

She said, "There is nothing so important that it gives one a license to disturb the peace and quiet of a library. However, as to Master Weasley, I think you will find him in the upstairs gallery, towards the South Wall."

"Thank you, Madame Pince, and I'm awfully sorry." Oliver began to walk towards the steps up to the higher level of the library.

"Master Wood.", came the librarians piercing voice.

"Yes, Madame Pince?"

"If I so much as hear you emitting a syllable, at a fraction of the volume you were just disturbing the halls with, I will _not_ be responsible for my actions. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am.

Oliver ascended the steps as fast as he could, and raced along the endless rows of bookshelves. After what seemed like an eternity, he found the redhead sitting huddled against a window. Tears like crystalline raindrops had fallen down his cheeks.

_Just the two of us _

_Let's get together, baby_

"Percy!"

"Oliver?" came the startled reply.

"Percy, I-"

"Don't. After this morning, I-"

"No. You listen to me. I love you, you bastard. Maybe you can't see it, or maybe you've just had your nose in a book the whole time, but we had something. And I'll be damned if I let you dismiss it, and give up on us. I love you, and I'll always love you, and dammit, we're going to make this work.'

Percy's mind moved at about a mile per second. This was it. Oliver would have him back. But did Percy want to come back. It meant uncertainty, it meant unfamiliar terrain. It meant places that none of his textbooks could tell him how to navigate. But it meant Oliver. It meant never being alone. It meant _love_.

"Oliver, I love you.", he whispered.

"You do? You mean, you'll-"

"Yes, but… but we have to start again. We have to start properly. As boyfriends. There's too much… debris in the old way."

"Okay, umm… Percy, will you go out with me?"

"Yes."

Oliver ran to Percy scooped him up from the floor, and pulled him into a long kiss, the kind of kiss seen only at the end of romantic movies.

"Ahem! Mr. Wood! Mr. Weasley! This is a library, _not_ a brothel!"

_Just the two of us _

_We can make it_

_Just the two of us_

_We can make it _

_Just the two of us_


	3. What a Difference a Day Made

Disclaimer: _What a Difference a Day made_ is not mine, and I neither wrote nor performed it. It was composed by Maria Mendez Grever, the English lyrics are by Stanley Adams, and it is most famously performed by Dinah Washington.

Author's Note: I'd like to thank starbucks2012 for faving this story, and everybody else who has been reading my stuff. It really makes me feel loved. Please review, it makes me feel even more loved, and then I write more.

As headboy, it was Percy's responsibility to make rounds of the corridors for some time each night. On such an emotional and exhausting day as this one, Percy was glad to hear the clocks chime midnight, when it was the turn of the magic wards placed in Hogwarts to watch for miscreant students, and not the prefects. With grateful feet, he slowly walked back to his room. As Headboy, he had his own private chamber, which, though a blessing in terms of privacy, also deprived him of the camaraderie that came with sharing the dormitories with his housemates.

He finally reached the tall thin portrait of Circe, who, upon receiving his password of "Ex Libris" swung open to reveal his room. It was simple, extremely neat, and filled with books and work paraphernalia. As he began to prepare for bed, Percy thought about the day's events.

_What a difference a day made _

_Twenty-four little hours _

_Brought the sun and the flowers _

_Where there used to be rain  _

If he was honest with himself, he felt better than he had felt in months. A weight had been lifted, and he felt happy. Somewhere inside of him, a door had been opened that previously had been bolted shut. Light flooded where previously there was only darkness. The sun had come from behind the clouds etc., etc., etc.

But Percy was, as always, uncertain. In one day, his previously ordered and neat world had been thrown into chaos. What would come out of this chaos, none could say. But would he like the results? All he knew was that this was radically different than anything before.

_My yesterday was blue, dear _

_Today I'm part of you, dear _

_My lonely nights are through, dear _

_Since you said you were mine_

The biggest thing was the _boyfriends_ part. Before, he and Oliver's relationship was more physical than anything, especially from Percy's end. But now, it was a _relationship_. He had a boyfriend. He was someone's boyfriend. Instead of two, there was one. He had Oliver. Oliver had him. This would be quite a change.

No more would he have no alternative but sitting holed up in the library or his room. No more would his nights consist entirely of studying, writing, reading He had a _boyfriend_. He could go out, go to dinner, go _dancing_. Now there was a strange thought! He didn't have to sit alone at the Great Hall table, listening to everyone else enjoying themselves.

_What a difference a day makes _

_There's a rainbow before me _

_Skies above can't be stormy_

_Since that moment of bliss _

_That thrilling kiss  _

Percy smiled to himself as he set his books in order and prepared for the next day. He felt light, happy, like nothing could go wrong. He lay down on his bed, and thought of Oliver. How funny he had looked, coming in out of the storm, to storm (no pun intended) up to the library, and demand his love. And that kiss… Percy knew he'd remember that kiss for the rest of his life. It was actually rather chaste for a kiss, no tongue, no hands reaching into places, but there was something. A spark, a thrill, that had never happened when the kissed before. With a contented sigh, she sank into the covers and closed his eyes.

_It's heaven when you find romance on your menu _

_What a difference a day made _

_And the difference is you  _


	4. First Date

Disclaimer: I neither own, nor wrote, nor performed _First Date_ at any time. It was written by Tom DeLonge and performed by Blink-182.

Author's Note: My love to Zoran, starbucks2012, Tenebrae Aeternae, and a Forgotten Lover, all of whom were kind enough to review my humble story. Thank you all!

Please Review, it fills me with joy!

Thanks!

The next day, Oliver walked through the Great Hall, and sat down next to Percy, who was sitting slightly apart from everyone else. Percy smiled as the Quidditch player sat down. Percy missed sharing a room with Oliver. One of the more debatable advantages of being headboy, getting one's own room.

The two boys hugged, and Oliver kissed Percy on the cheek, but neither boy felt comfortable going much farther. Oliver filled a plate with food, and jovially talked with one or two housemates at the table. Percy smiled, and felt good just sitting next to his _boyfriend_.

"Perce?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"So, you wanna go to dinner with me?"

"Sure. I have to escort the third years down, since it's the first evening trip, but I'll meet you in front of Honeydukes.

"Okay"

_In the car I just can't wait,_

_to pick you up on our very first date_

The evening was cool, the early fall weather a warning of its harsher successor. Oliver threw a sweater on and strode out to the pitch. Instead of walking down the hilly path, he flew to Hogsmeade. As he rose into the air, and began to head towards the isolated little village, he was overcome with nerves.

His palms began to sweat, and his head felt somewhat light. He was going on a _date_. He had no idea what he was doing. This was different than an outing with the team, or even hanging out with Percy. This was a _date_! The thought, so obvious and yet unsuspected, hit him like a ton of bricks. For the first time in his life, he had to steady himself on his broom. _Down there, in that little village, walking those cobblestone streets is my _boyfriend. _My boyfriend._ The thought was a wonderful one. Especially the boyfriend part. It wasn't just a physical thing anymore. Percy and him had a relationship. They were, well, _boyfriends_. A huge grin plastered itself on Oliver's face.

He pointed the nose of the broom towards the town, and dove through the cool air towards the streets.

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?_

_Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?_

After he touched down, he shouldered his broom, and strolled down the streets, looking for Percy. He turned through the charming little avenues, finally coming to the gargantuan palace of sweets that was Honeydukes. Oliver whistled a bit as he paced up and down in front of the store.

All of a sudden, he heard Percy's voice,

"Ollie!"

Oliver turned to see Percy running towards him, panting and slightly flushed.

"Sorry I'm late", he gasped. "I stopped to reprimand some errant third years, and by the time I was finished, I realized I was late…"

Oliver stopped his nervous babbling with a small, chaste kiss.

"It's alright. I just got here. C'mon, let's go."

As they walked off, Percy nervously slipped his hand into Oliver's. He hand trembled, not from cold, but from anxiety. _What if he doesn't take it? Oh, Gods, I'll die of shame!_

But Percy's worries were unfounded, as Oliver took Percy's hand, and lead him down the street towards one of the many cafes in Hogsmeade. They approached one particularly popular, simply called the Bistro.

"Ollie, here?" asked Percy nervously. The Bistro was incredibly popular with fifth, sixth, and seventh year students, and everyone they knew would probably make an appearance there tonight.

"Why not?" Oliver said nonchalantly, and led the redhead into the café. It was too early to be crowded, so they were able to get one of the best tables, right by the window.

_Do you like my stupid hair?_

_Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?_

After the waitress took their drink orders, they began to talk about friends, Quidditch, school, anything commonplace.

Oliver realized his hair was a complete mess, having flown all the way from Hogwarts. Glancing at the window, where he could see his reflection, he say that his light brown hair was everywhere, and the carefully orchestrated part he had achieved in the dormitory was gone forever. He subtly tried to rearrange it a bit.

"no, leave your hair. I like it. It's very... windswept. It's you.", said Percy idly.

Meanwhile, Percy began to freak about what he was wearing, He had put on his best robe, but the Weasley finances being what they were, his best was none too good. And Oliver looked so good, so casual in his sweater and jeans. He self-consciously played with the hem of his robe.

Oliver gently pulled Percy's hand from his clothes. He held it in his own on the table.

'Leave your clothes. They're fine."

_I'm too scared of what you think_

"I'm sorry, I'm just… nervous, I guess.", stammered Percy.

_Not half as much as me_, thought Oliver.

"Relax, Perce.", he said.

_You make me nervous so I really can't eat_

The waitress returned with drinks, and offered food, but neither ordered anything. Percy had a knot in his stomach from nerves, and couldn't deal with anything else in there. Oliver didn't order anything so as not to be rude to Percy.

Just then, Cedric and his girlfriend Cho walked in. Percy panicked, realizing they were still holding hands. Oliver stroked his hand gently, sensing his boyfriend's nervousness. He calmly said hello to the Hufflepuff, who replied in kind. Percy relaxed a little, feeling that the first hurdle had been cleared. Cedric and Cho settled into a corner booth, as Percy and Oliver returned to their drinks.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

As it grew later, more people began to arrive. Among the first comers were Fred and George no doubt putting in an appearance before leaving to run amok in the peaceful streets of Hogsmeade. George sauntered over to the bar to order drinks, while Fred, noticing his brother, walked over to their table. Percy just barely resisted the urge to break through the glass window and make a break for it.

"Hullo, boys. Enjoying the evening? It's a bit empty here, isn't it? Usually when I see you two in here you're surrounded by at least four or five Quidditch groupies and study mates. You've gotten yourselves all nestled up cozily, haven't you. You do know that table is called Cupid's Table? You know, for couples? Wait a second, of course you knew that. You've been coming here longer than I have. So…", it was then Fred noticed that they were holding hands.

"Are you two dating?", he asked incredulously.

"Mmm-hmm.", said Oliver.

"So, Perce, you're…"

"Mmm-hmm", murmured Percy.

"And dating Oliver?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Lucky you. And Oliver, you're…"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you're so good with a broomstick?"

At this point, George wandered over from the bar with two butterbeers in his hands. He handed one to Fred and looked out the window, a look of concentration of his face. _No doubt planning how to get in the most mischief in one night_, though Percy.

"Don't they make the cutest couple, George?", asked Fred playfully.

"Yeah", mumbled George, his concentration elsewhere, "Listen, Fred, I think we should start over at Zonko's, then move towards the center of town…"

"George, look at them!"

"What?"

'They're dating!" said Fred exasperatedly.

"They are?", said George, puzzled. "You are?"

"Yes…", mumbled Percy, trying desperately not to run screaming from the restaurant.

"So, Percy, you're…", George trailed off.

"Yes, for God's sake, I'm gay!", Percy nearly shouted. Realizing the café was not empty, his face turned red, and he nearly fainted.

"And Oliver, you're…"

"Yes…"

"Regular beauty and the beast, aren't they?", joked Fred.

"Yeah, but which one's which?" replied his twin.

"Don't you two have a Ministry law to break?", asked Percy miserably.

"Yeah, yeah. But one question, Perce. Is that why you're so good with your wand?", asked George.

"Maybe you can tutor Oliver in how to use his wand for maximum effect."

Laughing, the two began to saunter out.

"Fred! George!", said Percy.

They turned around.

"One word of this to Mom, Dad, or anyone else before I'm ready, and-", and he drew his finger across his throat. Strangely, they nodded solemnly, and continued on their way.. Their raucous voices could be heard from inside.

"It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, remember that Halloween where he was that muggle character, the Peter Pan bloke, and he wouldn't take off those tights for a week?" Laughing, they continued on their way.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

"What was that all about?", asked Oliver.

"I just, I dunno, I liked the way they felt. They felt really good, right almost." Percy was red-faced, the famous Weasley blush in full swing.

"no, no", laughed Oliver, "the-", and he drew his finger across his throat.

"Oh, right. That's just, well, I don't tell Mom most of the stuff they get up to, but they know I know enough to have her furious until she's a great grandmother. And then some. So, when I really mean it, I can sometimes get them to cooperate."

"Well they seemed pretty cool with it.", Oliver said reflectively.

"That's right now. You watch. I'll suddenly have a subscription to _Wand Boys_ magazine, and condoms in my Christmas stocking. I'll be surprised if they haven't stuffed my room with porn by the end of the night."

"Well, it's better than them not accepting it."

"I guess so."

As the evening grew older, more and more people came into the Bistro. If any of them noticed the two boys holding hands, at the Cupid table, nobody said anything. Nobody until Marcus Flint and his posse walked in. The burly Slytherin marched right up to their table.

"Oh, just look at the two lovebirds. What a beautiful couple. What will they children look like, d'you think? I imagine something like a Skrewt bred with a Hippogriff." He drawled.

"Stuff it, Flint." Growled Oliver.

"You're actually holding his hand! How sweet. How do you manage to do it? Do you have a potion to keep from vomiting?"

"You", said Oliver slowly, "are jealous."

"Me, jealous, of you? That's either the funniest or most insulting thing I've heard all day!"

"Yes, jealous. You can't play Quidditch to save your life, and I, unlike you, can use my broomstick off the pitch as well. Which is why I have Percy, and you have to settle for that hag of a girlfriend of yours."

"You insult Agrippina one more time and I'll-"

"You'll what?" Oliver stood up. Though not as bulky as the Slytherin, he was taller, and had just as much strength. Oliver, though normally un-aggressive (except on the pitch), had a strange fire burning in his eyes. Marcus smartly backed down. "I thought so", smirked Oliver.

"Shove it up your arse.", Hissed Marcus. "Or rather, up Percy's." Chuckling at his own joke, he and the other Slytherins walked to their own table farther off.

"I swear, the next person who comes up to this table, I'm just gonna sock 'em right in the jaw.", said Oliver.

Percy sighed.

"Hey, Perce", Oliver said tenderly, taking Percy's chin and lifting up his face to his own. "This is our first date. This is a moment we'll remember for the rest of our lives. Now let's make those good memories."

He kissed Percy, long and hard. One hand came to the back of the redhead's neck, the other cupped below his ear. Percy was lost in a sea of emotion and joy.

_When you smile, I melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a minute of your time_

As Oliver leaned back in his seat, Percy smiled. It was a true smile, a beam plastered across his face, and as he did so, his eyes sparkled. Oliver nearly fell off his chair. He was so used to seeing Percy scowling or pursing his lips. His smile was enough to charm the birds from the trees. _Jesus Christ, how did I get this lucky? E's actually going out with me!_

_I really wish it was only me and you_

_I'm jealous of everybody in the room_

Percy looked around at the Bistro. It was now somewhat crowded. Some people looked at them, others ignored them completely. Why did they have to be here? Why did he have to share this night with Oliver with Fred, George, Marcus, Cedric, and everyone else? He wanted Oliver all to himself.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm probably gonna miss_

Percy smiled again at Oliver, and laughed.

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about what would have happened if I had kept thinking the way I did yesterday. What would have happened if you hadn't come to the library. How different tonight would be."

"Don't worry about that, Perce. It didn't happen, it won't happen. Everything turned out alright."

"Yeah." Percy smiled again, and they continued talking, until the great clock in the village square rang out eleven o'clock, the time for the students to return to Hogwarts. Percy, as prefect, was required to escort the third years back up to the grounds. He stood up.

Oliver panicked. _What now? Do I kiss him? Does he kiss me? _Percy's stance was just as awkward.

"Uh… I had a great time tonight", the redhead stammered.

"Yeah, me too.", smiled Oliver.

"Well, see you tomorrow…" Percy began to turn to the door.

"Perce!", Oliver called to him. _Here goes nothing…_

Percy turned around. Oliver seized him and kissed him for what seemd like both a second and eternity. It was only Cedric's calm voice reminding them of the time that pulled them out of their bliss,a nd caused Percy to hurry to the square.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

Oliver strolled outside, walking along the cobblestone streets, his broom on his shoulder. He felt the strong night breezes, and mounting the broom, shot up into the sky. As he flew over the dark countryside, guided by the bright windows and battlements of Hogwarts, he let out a whoop of joy. He was happier than he had ever thought possible. This was heaven. It had to be…

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over_

_Honest, let's make, this night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_


	5. Homophobia

Author's Note: I do not own any of the rights to _Homphobia_. It was written and performed by the awesome British Indie band Chumbawamba. Note that these lyrics are from the Sisters of Perpetual Indulgence Mix.

Second Author's Note: My love to Andi and Starbucks2012 for reviewing my story.

Third Author's Note: Story has been ret-conned to take place in fall and winter, not spring. Their first date took place in early October, and it is now early November. Thanks!

_Italics: Song lyrics_

**Bold: Takes place in the past**

Normal: Takes place in the present

_Up behind the bus stop in the toilets of the street_

_There are traces of a killing on the floor beneath your feet_

_Mixed in with the piss and beer are bloodstains on the floor_

_From the boy who got his head kicked in a night or two before_

As the transparent girl related her horrific tale, Albus Dumbledore bolted from his chair, and nearly broke the door from its hinges. He strode down the corridor in the utmost haste, dashing past students and teachers, nearly bowling over Professor Sprout in his hurry.

As he passed Professor McGonagall, he said quietly, but with urgency, "Follow me!"

She saw the look on his face, and quickly obeyed.

By and by they came to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and, finding the door barred by a hasty Holding Hex, Dumbledore drew his formidable wand. He whispered a few words and the door shattered like glass. They both went quickly inside, and the old wizard found his worst fears confirmed.

Percy lay amid the water and filth on the tiled floor, his body a bloody mess. He was moaning softy, and obviously in an incomprehensible amount of pain. Across his forehead, the word "FAGGOT" had been burnt, as clearly as if it had been printed. McGonagall gasped.

"Albus, what-?"

"Not now. Get Poppy. Now!" He said quickly.

McGonagall nodded, and dashed to the hallway. The only one there was Peeves. So much the better.

"Peeves!", she barked.

The poltergeist turned around to make a rude reply, then saw the look in her eyes, and said meekly "Yes?"

"Fetch Madame Pomfrey. Now!"

He zoomed off through the stony walls.

Dumbledore was bent over the redhead, trying to decipher his mumblings. One word became clear above everything else.

"Flint…"

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

Madame Pomfrey, seeing his condition, used magic to lift him and quickly transport him to the Hospital Wing. She pronounced his condition critical, but most likely not fatal. As the capable Madame Pomfrey tended to his wounds, McGonagall and Dumbledore spoke in hushed tones.

"Albus, what will we do?"

"We will find who did this, and so help me Merlin, he will be expelled and sent to Azkaban, if I have anything to say about. I give you my word, Minerva. Find me Marcus Flint."

"Flint?"

"Yes. That was the last thing Weasley said before he lost consciousness. It may be the confusion of his mind, his head being in such heavy trauma, but it is a start. I will follow every lead; I will question the stones themselves if I have to. And fetch Oliver Wood as well, please."

"Wood, too? Surely not Wood?"

"No, Minerva, not Wood. But he will want to be with Percy right now."

And so the tall woman strode off, leaving the old wizard at the side of Percy's bed. He looked at the freckled face, so mangled by the blows of his assailants, and felt a pang of regret and pain such as he had not felt for years.

_In the pubs, clubs, and burger bars, breeding pens for pigs_

_Alcohol, testosterone, and ignorance and fists_

_Packs of hunting animals roam across the town_

_And they find an easy victim and they punch him to the ground_

**Marcus Flint sat in the Slytherin common room, at 10:00 am, his head dizzy with Firewhiskey and rage. Slytherin had lost in the previous day's Quidditch match with Gryffindor.  
"God damn him!" He growled to any who would listen, "God damn Oliver Wood, the fucking faggot! I could kill him and his boyfriend, fucking Weasley!", and so on, in that vein.**

**Eventually, words and alcohol gave rise to action and alcohol. Flint, Montague, and several other burly Slytherins left the common room, looking for Wood or Weasley. Eventually, they saw the tall, thin redhead walking along the corridor near Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.**

**"Perfect", chuckled Flint.**

**Montague waited until he walked near their hiding place, and zapped Percy with a quick **_**Petrificus Totalus**_**. The Prefect snapped straight as a board, and fell down. They cast a quick disillusionment charm, and carried him into the bathroom. They cast several locking charms on the door, and then removed the enchantments from Percy.**

**"You fucking faggot", slurred Flint. He hit the redhead square in the jaw, felling him with a single blow. **

**They continued to yell abuse at him, slamming him into the tiled floor, the sinks, and the toilets, even using the stall doors in their rage. They even kicked at his head. As he lay moaning and bloodied on the floor, Flint pulled his wand out from his robes. He aimed it at Percy, and said "Letra Pyrius". Flame shot from his wand and burned the letters F A G G O T into Percy's forehead. But he was not finished.**

"**Crucio.", he bellowed.**

**Percy's body was electrified with pain, Red-hot pincers clawed his body. He felt as if he was on fire. Knives seemed to stab him on every side. He screamed so hard he choked.**

**It was then that Moaning Myrtle happened to return to her habitual abode. Seeing what was going on, she let out a shriek. Frightened, the boys ran from the room, leaving Percy on the floor. The ghostly girl flew as fast as she could to the Headmaster.**

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

Oliver walked softly into the Hospital Wing. When he saw Percy, bloodied and mangled, he nearly broke down. But McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder, and drew himself up. _Percy needed him to be strong._

He sat down at the bedside of his boyfriend. The redhead appeared to be asleep. Madame Pomfrey was washing his wounds with a purple liquid. It was then that Oliver noticed the letters burnt into his forehead.

"Madame Pomfrey…"

"Yes, Master Wood?"

"Abut his forehead…"

"Master Wood, I have yet to meet a burn tougher than I am. I wouldn't worry. That's not the problem."

Oliver sat by Percy's bedside for what seemed like an eternity. He held the soft hands with their long, slender fingers, and gently stroked the bruised arms. _How could this happen? Perce…_

After about an hour, the bell for the switch of classes rang out. Oliver looked around, torn between having to go to class and staying with Percy. He wanted to stay in the Hospital Wing, but Madame Pomfrey would probably throw him, his free period over. _No. I can't leave Percy. If I have to fight them wand to wand, I will._

"Worry not, Master Wood. You may stay as long as you need. Master Weasley needs you more than Professor Flitwick. Filius will understand." Dumbledore's soft voice came from across the room.

"Oh, er, thank you, Professor.", and Oliver sat down again with his boyfriend.

_The siren of the ambulance, the deadpan of the cops_

_Chalk to mark the outline where the boy first dropped_

Dumbledore walked softy out of the Hospital Wing and into the corridor, where Professor McGonagall met him. She had Marcus with her, looking sullen and surly. Dumbledore motioned for them to follow as he walked, and both did. They walked the long hallways towards the bathroom where Percy had been attacked. As they walked, Dumbledore began to speak.

"I wonder, Master Flint, if you might not know the state of Master Percy Weasley at the present time."

Flint didn't answer. McGonagall prodded him sharply, and he mumbled,

"No, Professor."

"Really, Master Flint? In that case, I shall inform you. Master Weasley has been severely beaten, especially about the head, to the point of unconsciousness. We believe he was a victim of the Cruciatus Curse. The word FAGGOT was also burnt into his forehead. You were totally unaware of this?"

"Yes, Professor."

"I see. That seems odd to me, Master Flint. Do you know why?"

"No, Professor."

"Because I believe you perpetrated the atrocity, Master Flint. Did you?"

"No, Professor."

"How interesting. Because, you see, there are several people who say they heard Master Malfoy bragging about how you and he got Percy."

"That's not right, Malfoy wasn't there."

"Then who _was_?" Dumbledore said triumphantly. Marcus cursed at his mistake, and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I wonder, Master Flint", said McGonagall, "If you could inform the Headmaster and I of your whereabouts of the past few hours?"

"I'm not saying a bloody thing more." The Slytherin said defiantly.

"Very well, but I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as witnessed here by my Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, hereby place you under arrest for the crime of using an Unforgivable Curse on a fellow Wizard and for Assault on the person of another Wizard. I, under article 976, sub-section 4 of the Hogwarts Charter, hereby demand from you your wand."

Sullenly, Flint handed over his wand.

Pointing his own at it, Dumbledore said _Priori Incantantum_. A shadow version of Percy was hit by a dark beam, and writhed in agony The effects of the Cruciatus Cruse were unmistakable.

_Beware the holy trinity: church and state and law_

_For every death the virus gets more deadly than before_

Cornelius Fudge's portly figure emerged from the emerald flames of Dumbledore's fire. The Minister for Magic dusted himself off, and shook hands brusquely with the Headmaster.

"Well, Dumbledore, what's this all about? I get a message from you saying its urgent, I must come at once. Damn it, Albus, I'm a busy man! We've got a madman on the loose, panic in the streets, and I don't have time to come running to Hogwarts every few minutes."

"I assure you, Cornelius, it is imperative you be here now."

"Well, what the devil is it then?"

"Percy Weasley was attacked today."

"By Sirius Black?"

"No, by Marcus Flint and possibly several others. He, or they, accosted him, dragged him into the bathroom, beat him severely, cast the Cruciatus curse upon him, and burned the word FAGGOT into his forehead. He is critical condition in the Hospital Wing now. Given Brutus and Messalina Flint's prominent position in society and your own friendship with them, I thought it best to inform you personally that I have, as a member of the Wizengamot, arrested him, as per Article 67, sub-section 12 of the Wizengamot's Code, I have charged him with the Use of an Unforgivable Curse on a Wizard and Assault and Battery, and I will pursue life in Azkaban as punishment. In the meantime, he is to be expelled immediately, and transferred to the custody of the Dementors in Azkaban."

"You, Albus", said Fudge, coloring and flustering at the old wizard, "will do no such thing, whatsoever."

"I beg your pardon, Cornelius?", said Dumbledore softly.

"Brutus Flint is the owner and editor of the Daily Prophet, and not to mention close personal friend. I cannot afford to have such an influential man turned against the Ministry at such a time of national crisis. Nor can I afford Hogwart's security measures to be so doubted in such a time. What you will do is this: formally release Flint from custody, withdraw any and all forms, claims, and paperwork you may have submitted, and drop the matter entirely. Flint is not to be expelled, suspended, or anything of the sort. That's final."

"Minister Fudge, Flint has broken the most powerful law on the Wizarding Code, the laws against the Unforgivable Curses. He deserves life in Azklaban."

"you have no proof of that!"

"I do. _Priori Incantantum_ revealed the use of the Cruciatus Curse on Master Weasley. I also have the word of Moaning Myrtle, the ghost who say it all and reported it to me."

"Albus, you know as well as I that a ghost's words cannot be used as evidence."

"And I have Master Weasley himself, once he has recovered, and Flint's own admission, as witnessed by myself and Professor McGonagall."

"The word of the victim, a homosexual at that, will hardly be well received. It makes no difference, Dumbledore. You will not mention this incident to anyone, You will not speak of it to students, teachers, parents, the press, anyone. At all."

"And the Weasley's?"

"Excuse me?"

"While I am not telling nothing to students, teachers, parents, the press, or anyone, what will I be telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? How shall I explain their son's condition to them? Shall I say 'Molly, Arthur, I'm so sorry, Percy has been viciously attacked and tortured, and while I may know the culprit, I cannot and will not be doing anything about it?' Is that what you'd like Molly Weasley to hear?"

"Damn it, why are you being so difficult? Tell her anything. Tell her her son did it himself, I don't know! Whatever pops into that wacky head of yours. Just not _that_!"

"And by that you mean the truth?"

"Yes, dammit!"

Dumbledore drew himself u to his full height, and towered over the diminutive Fudge. He fixed the other man with his piercing blue-eyed stare, which set the smaller man's air on end. He said in a voice terrible like a winter storm.

"Minister, are you asking me, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and as a human being, to allow injustice to go free, to allow hate to flourish in my beloved school, to let the person who committed such an atrocity to freely wander my halls? Is that what you, Cornelius Fudge, are asking me to do? To go contrary to every principle I hold dear, simply so your precious Death-Eater friends do not withdraw their precious support?"

"Yes, Dammit, Dumbledore! Just let the damn boy go! Where the hell is he? Where is Flint?"

"I'm sorry?", Dumbledore had returned to his normal state and condition, but Fudge was no less perturbed.

"WHERE the HELL is MARCUS FLINT?" thundered Fudge. "As Minister for Magic, I hereby order and command you to let him go!"

"My dear Mr. Fudge, he has been confined to one of the empty classrooms. Surely you do not think I would let an accused criminal wander freely about my halls!"

"He is _not_ an accused criminal!"

"When last I checked, Marcus Flint was awaiting trial in Wizengamot case 9874RT, _Ministry of Magic v. Marcus Flint et. al._ on charges of Using an Unforgivable Curse on a Wizard and Assault and Battery on Percy Ignatius Weasley."

"You will drop those charges!"

"I, Minister, will do no such thing!"

"Think very carefully about what you're doing Dumbledore, you and the Weasley boy. Think _very_ carefully!" With that, Fudge strode defiantly back into the green fire of the fireplace and returned to his office.

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

Oliver sat by Percy's bedside, holding his hand. The redhead had yet to stir or awaken from his coma. Tears had run their silent course down the Quidditch payer's cheek. It was the middle of the afternoon. Fred and George, having been informed of their brother's case, crept silently in and sat down next to Oliver. Fred held a bundle of magazines. He handed them to Oliver.

Oliver looked at the publication. On the cover was an almost nude young wizard in an i_nteresting _position. At the top, the title read _Witch Boys_. In spite of himself, Oliver laughed.

"He thought you would get him a subscription to this." He explained.

"Yeah, well, we tried, but we couldn't get his ID for the longest time. We pinched it last week, and then bought some in Hogsmeade. Getting the subscription was easy, it's gonna start arriving in about a month, but we got some back issues to put in his room. But we heard about this, so we brought 'em up here…"

"Thanks…"

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

Molly and Fred Weasley walked the long Hgwarts corridors towards the Hospital Wing, their hearts heavy…

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_

That night, at dinner, Dumbledore sat at the staff table of the Great Hall, looking out over the eating students. One by one they began to finish their meals. He looked over at McGonagall, who sat on his far right. She nodded silently. He stood up, and motioned for silence. It came quickly.

'My dear students", he began, "today our school was the scene of a heinous and horrific crime…

_No! Homophobia--the worst disease_

_Love how you want to love and love who you please_


	6. I am a Rock

Disclaimer: I did not write or perform _I am a Rock_ and I do not own any rights to it. It was written and performed by Paul Simon, in conjunction with Art Garfunkel.

Please Review!

_A winter's day_

_In a deep and dark December;_

From the high window of the tower, the whole expanse of Hogwarts' grounds could be seen. A blanket of thick white snow covered the land, pristine and silent under the cloudy December sky. A cool autumn had given way to a harsh and deep winter. This was the fourth or fifth major snowfall, and winter was still young.

_I am alone,_

_Gazing from my window to the streets below_

_On a freshly fallen silent shroud of snow._

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island._

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat at his wide oaken desk and gazed out the window over the expansive Hogwarts grounds and out towards the mountainous horizon. Below his window, located in one of Hogwarts many spires, he could see the geometric courtyards of the castle, and see, as black figures on the white now, the students and teachers bustling from class to class.

Below, in the main courtyard, the unmistakable figure of Hagrid could be seen piling wood for a bonfire. He hefted tree trunks that would have crushed an ordinary man as if they were sticks. No doubt in the Great Hall, in every classroom and common room, the braziers and fireplaces where red with coals, logs, and flames. Armchairs were pulled close to the fireplace, wool blankets pulled up under chins, steaming mugs of cocoa and tea drained again and again.

But not for him. Dumbledore sat alone in his study, his fireplace grey and gold. His window was open, and the bitterly cold winds pulled at his long wispy hair.

_I've built walls,_

_A fortress deep and mighty,_

_That none may penetrate._

_I have no need of friendship; friendship causes pain._

_It's laughter and it's loving I disdain._

On days such as this, Dumbledore reflected. Many triumphs, but so many more regrets. For every chairmanship, for every medal and certificate, there were people he could have saved, evil he could have fought, roads untaken. There was so much good he could have done. The deaths of the Potters, the Prewetts, the torture of the Longbottoms, all weighed down upon him like iron weights.

He turned to his massive desk. With his long fingers he pulled from hs robe a long, thin, iron key, which he fitted to the topmost drawer of his desk. Sighing deeply, he opened the drawer, and withdrew a small photograph, well worn by time and use. He looked at it sadly.

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island._

In it were two young men. It had not been treated with a potion to make the figures move, so the two were frozen forever in that moment, caught for eternity, just as they were. The tones of grey in the old black and white photo had faded, so that they were just distinguishable. One, with blond hair, sat against a stone garden wall, reading a book. The other, with darker auburn hair, sat near him, looking at him with a mixture of friendship, admiration, and something more.

_Don't talk of love,_

_Well, I've heard the word before._

_It's sleeping in my memory._

_I won't disturb the slumber of feelings that have died._

_If I never loved I never would have cried._

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island._

_No_, thought the old wizard, as he moved to put the picture away. _Now is not the time…_ But his hands gradually stopped moving, and he let the picture rest on his desk. Slow tears fell slowly down his withered cheeks. His brilliant blue eyes grew sad, and his breath came softly.

"Gellert", he murmured, "Why… Why did you…" But it was too painful to continue. These were old wounds, not properly healed. To disturb them would bring a torrent of emotion, much of it painful. A river too long dammed up.

He tried again, "Gellert… You were… so good, so kind, so beautiful…and you could have done so much. _We_ could have done so much…" And he fell silent once more.

_No_, he thought sadly, the questions of fifty years ago will remain questions. I have no place to disturb the fog of time…

_I have my books_

_And my poetry to protect me;_

_I am shielded in my armor,_

_Hiding in my room, safe within my womb._

_I touch no one and no one touches me._

_I have spent fifty years here, reading, writing, studying, winning awards, and Gellert languishes at the top of Nurmengard, alone and forsaken by all. Including _me_. Why? Why did I abandon him? Because it was easy. Easy to let the past die, to seal myself off with books and papers and diagrams. That was easy._

Topmost on his desk was a letter, addressed to Marcus Sejanus Flint, officially notifying him of his trial status. It was the last thing needed to prosecute the boy. If, however, Dumbledore did not sign and send this letter, all would go as Fudge had said, the matter, except by a few, would be forgotten, Fudge would be appeased, as would the Daily Prophet, and one thousand and one headaches for the old wizard would be avoided. For a moment, he saw himself seizing the parchment and incinerating it with a wave of his wand. Let it all go.

But as he saw the parchment burn, he saw Percy's battered face in the blaze, joined by Oliver's anguish and worry. The crackle of the flames was replaced with Flint's deathly call of "Crucio". The smell of the smoke was replaced by the smell of blood, rank water, and piss which had surrounded the bathroom where Percy was found. The emerald-green ink, which formed the finely written words, reformed itself into the block-letter burns on Percy's forehead. And above all, the floating specter of Gellert, his face pensive as it was in the picture, as it had been that afternoon.

_No!_ In a sudden frenzy, the old man seized the parchment, and, grabbing a quill, signed his name so furiously he spattered ink on his robe, glasses, and face. After folding the letter and putting it an envelope, he sent it down to the Slytherin Common Room to await Marcus.

He walked to the window, and gazed out at the white panorama.

_I am a rock,_

_I am an island._

After a few minutes, he returned to his desk, took another piece of parchment, and began to write.

_Dear Gellert…_

_And a rock feels no pain;_

_And an island never cries.  
_


	7. I'll Stand By You

Oh, why you look so sad

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _I'll Stand by You_. It was written by Chrissie Hyde, Tom Kelly, and Billy Steinburg, and performed by the Pretenders.

Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and readers.

**Important: I am interested in taking a challenge for a new fic. Any ideas or challenges, post them in a review or send me a message, thanks!**

_Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now._

Oliver sat in a silent reverie by Percy's bedside. He held one of the slender pale hands in his own, and absent-mindedly stroked it slowly. Winter sunlight streamed down in hazy beams through the tall French windows of the Hospital Wing. The Wing was empty, except for Madame Pomfrey who was filing paperwork in her office.

All of a sudden, Oliver felt a small jerk in the soft hand he held. He glanced at the prone figure of his boyfriend. Slowly, Percy's eyes fluttered open, and he slowly looked around.

"Ollie?", he murmured.

"Perce!", exclaimed Oliver happily. Percy had regained consciousness, and, he hoped, the worst was no over. "You're awake!"

"Where am I? What happened?" the redhead said groggily.

"You're in the Hospital Wing. Flint and his cronies attacked you and cursed you. Moaning Myrtle saw it al, and ran, or flew rather, to Dumbledore. He found you, brought you here, and you've been in the Hospital Wing for about two weeks. We didn't know when you'd come to."

"So, I'm alive.", Percy said.

"Well, you needn't seem so sad about it. You're going to be fine."

"Yeah…", Percy said softly.

"Perce, what's wrong? You're alive, you're conscious; you're going to be fine! You should be exuberant."

"Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Perce…"

"Nothing, alright?"

_Don't be ashamed to cry, let me see you through_

_Cause I've seen the dark side too._

"Perce, I know you better than that. This is me. Your boyfriend. Just tell me. I know this is hard, it's been hard on all of us. But unless we're gonna support each other, it won't get better. Come on, Perce. I've sat by your bedside for the past two weeks. I've gone through hell. I thought I might lose you…"

"Nothing's wrong…"

_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do,_

_Nothing you confess could make me love you less_

"Come on, Perce. Tell me. It doesn't matter what it is. You're my boyfriend. I _love_ you. There was nothing more terrifying in the world for me than when Madame Pomfrey said there was a danger of you not pulling through. I don't know what I would have done. There is nothing you can say or feel that will change any of that."

"Oliver, I'm, I'm having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?"

"Yeah.", whispered Percy.

"About what?"

"About us, about Hogwarts, about life, about bloody everything!", Percy said bitterly.

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I was ambushed, cursed, and beaten within a bloody inch of my bloody life! I was left for dead in a stinking toilet, and as a net result, spent the last two weeks unconscious! I've got the majority of the people I know already thinking I'm a freak. Now add fag, and what kind of life am I looking at for the rest of my life? Who's to say that I'm not gonna get killed tomorrow by some more brutes? Why not just go home, move, start again? I can't do this, Ollie. I'm not strong enough. It's, It's too much."

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_

_I'll stand by you._

"No, it's not easy, Perce,", said Oliver softly. "But we can do it. I'll be with you. For the rest of my life. I need you, Perce. I'll protect you. I can't do it without you. But we can do it, together. I love you."

_So, if you're mad get mad, don't hold it all inside,_

_Come on and talk to me now._

_And hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_I'm a lot like you._

"That's not enough!", Percy nearly shouted. "A lot of good your bloody love did me while Marcus was using me as a punching bag!"

A deathly silence fell between the two boys.

Percy's voice came tremulously from pale lips, "I'm sorry Ollie. I didn't mean it. Don't leave me!", he said desperately.

"Never", said Oliver fiercely, as he held his boyfriend's slender hand.

_When you're standing at the crossroads,_

_don't know which path to choose,_

_Let me come along, cause even if your wrong_

"Whatever you decide, whatever you want, I'll go with you. I'll protect you. If you leave Hogwarts, I'll follow. If you want to go to a different school, I'll be right there with you. If you want to leave school, get a job, right there with you. If you decide to date a girl, I'll be best man at your wedding, and smile all the bloody time. But I will _never_ leave you! Never!"

_I'll stand by you,_

_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you,_

_I'll stand by you._

The brunette sat back down, and took Percy's hand. "I'll always be there for you. Whatever you choose."

Percy smiled up at him.

_Take me into your darkest hour, and I'll never desert you._

_I'll stand by you._

"I'll stick it out, I'll brave it, if you're there with me."

"Always."

Oliver leaned over and kissed the redhead on the cheek. Percy sank back onto the pillows, and closed his eyes. He was soon asleep.

_And when, when the night falls on you baby, you're feeling all alone,_

_You won't be on your own, I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you, won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you_

Oliver stood by his bedside for a long time, contemplating the beautiful sleeping boy. He stroked the pale cheeks, and pressed the fingertips to his lips. _I'll never desert you, Percy._

_I'll stand by you._


	8. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

I don't own this song. It as written by Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson, and performed by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell.

_Listen, baby_

_Ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low_

_Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

Madame Pomfrey consulted Percy's pulse, took his temperature, and thoroughly examine dhis healing scars and, burises, and burns. She nodded briskly, and summoned a glass vial from her desk with a wave of her wand.

"Congratulations, Master Weasley.", she said in her usual business-like maner. "You are well enough to return to your normal quarters. Time for you to get back to class." She handed him the vial, which was filled with pills. "Take one a day until they run out. They're to fight any lasting effects of the Cruciatus Curse. They're very important, so don't forget."

Percy promised he wouldn't and with Oliver's patient help, got out of bed and got dressed in his beloved robes. They proceeded to walk out of the Hospital room, together, and headed towards their first class, Potions. Oliver carried both their books, and Percy walked beside him.

"Oliver?", Percy said hesitantly.

"Yes, love?", said Oliver.

"Could I- could I sleep in the dormitory tonight? I, I don't want to be alone tonight." Percy said quietly.

"Of course you can, Perce."

_If you need me, call me_

_No matter where you are_

_No matter how far_

_Just call my name_

_I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry_

By and by, they came to the tall door of the Potions dungeon. Percy hesitated.

"You okay, love?", asked Oliver.

"Yeah…" Percy said softly.

"You sure. Nobody'll think any less of you if you need a few more days. Hell, it might be better for you…"

"No, I, I need to do this."

"Alright. But listen, Perce. You need anything, you want anything, you start to feel uncomfortable, let me know. Please. If you feel scared, you want to leave, tell me. We'll leave. If this is too much to handle, tell me. I'll be there for you. I'll sit right next to you."

"Yeah…"

And the two walked in.

_'Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

Oliver took Percy's and as they passed through the imposing archway. As they entered the classroom, Percy tensed. _Just our luck_ Oliver thought bitterly. _Percy's first class back, filled with Slytherins and Snape. Just great._ Marcus was not among the students present, he having been taken into Ministry custody a week prior. But there were a lot of Slytherins, and every single pair of eyes seemed to be focused directly on them.

Percy and Oliver moved to sit down at one of the tables on the Gryffindor side of the room.

"Ahem." Came Snape's soft and menacing voice.

"Yes, Professor", said Oliver, holding tight ot Percy's hand as he felt the redhead begin to quail under the professors merciless gaze.

"_I_ will arrange the seating in my classroom, Master Wood. Master Weasley, over there." He motioned to a seat in the midst of the Slytherins. "Master Wood, you will be over there." Snape gestured to a seat on the opposite side of the room. He turned to the blackboard.

"Excuse me, Professor.", said Oliver loudly.

Snape did not turn around.

"_Excuse_ me, _Professor_!", Oliver nearly shouted.

"What is it, Master Wood?", Snape said slowly, turning around, his voice full of malice.

"I think it very important that I sit with Percy."

"As teacher of this class, what I deem important and not important supercedes your own such perceptions, Master Wood. Your seats will remain as I have determined them."

"Professor, I must insist that I sit with Percy. I consider it of the highest importance." There was a strange look in Oliver's eyes, one of implacable resolve.

Snape glared at the tall Gryffindor for a moment, then said venomously, "Very well, Master Wood. But twenty-five points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher, and detention today. You will clean out the cauldrons after my first years this afternoon.

Percy and Oliver sat down together by the Gryffindors.

"I told you I'd always be by your side." Whispered Oliver.

_Remember the day_

_I set you free_

_I told you_

_You could always count on me_

"Yeah", smiled Percy weakly, "but now Snape's pissed, and you have detention. What'll I do when your at detention? He'll never let me near you."

"Go up to your room, and I'll come an get you after I'm done and I've showered quickly. Then we'll have dinner, and you'll come back to the common room with me."

"Okay", said Percy, though he was wracked with nerves for what would happen.

"Hey, don't worry, Perce. Remember what I said. I'll never desert you. I'll always be there for you. I meant that. As soon as I finish, I'll be right there with you. You won't have to face anyone without me. You never have to worry again. I'll always be there to protect you. Remember that."

Percy smiled and held Oliver's hand tightly.

_From that day on I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Some way, some how_

Internally, Oliver was just as worried as Percy. He couldn't bear the idea of having to abandon Percy today. He felt like such a louse. How could he do that to Percy? Today was the day his boyfriend needed him most. And today, after school, Snape would hold him for two hours at least, cleaning out filthy cauldrons and wiping away burn marks.

_I'll go as fast as I can. Then get Percy as quicjkly as possible. I won't abandon him. I'll come and get him, and we'll go to dinner, and we'll go to bed, and I'll protect him. Just like I promised._

_'Cause baby,_

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

After class, they walked along the stone corridors, brushing by student after student. For a moment, the endless stream of other pupils separated them, and they beagn to drift apart in the sea of bodies. Oliver, seized with a mad fury, dove through the milling students and grabbed Percy like he would disappear if he didn't hold on, and pulled him to the relative calm of a niche in the rough stone walls. He kissed the flustered redhead on the cheek.

"I'll always be at your side."

_Oh, no, darling_

_No wind, no rain_

_No winter storm_

_Can stop me baby_

Their next class, Herbology, was out in the greenhouses. The snow had piled up several feet high, and several students were struggling through the banks of snow towards the steaming glass strcture. It was difficult to get through, and the snow has heavy and thick.

"Percy, hold the books."

"Huh?", Percy murmured.

"Hold 'em." Oliver handed the book bags to Percy, who took them. The Quidditch player then scooped up Percy and book bags in his long arms, and proceeded to fight his way through the snow, holding Percy and books tight in his arms. Percy threw an arm around Oliver and held him close, feeling the warmth of that beloved chest. _He's the sweetest boyfriend there is_._ I'm so damn lucky. I can't believe this. _He snuggled into the warmth, and felt safe and happy. _I love him so much_.

_If you're ever in trouble_

_I'll be there in the double_

_Just send for me_

And so they passed through their classes of the day. After class, Oliver walked Percy back up to his room. He held the redhead's hand.

"Perce, fi you get really scared, or need me, or anybody starts to bother you, come find me in the dungeon. I swear to God, I'll curse Snape into oblivion and fight my way out of the dungeon rather than let anything happen to you.

"I love you, Ollie!", Percy wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"I love you too." Smiled Oliver. After one last kiss, he sprinted down the halls to get to Snape before the appointed time.

Percy sipped through the portrait-hole and into his room, which seemed, though a brisk fire was burning, very cold to him.

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

Percy sat on his bed, and held a pillow to his chest. He missed Oliver, and he hadn't been gone more than a couple of minutes. He tried to read, to write, to study, but he couldn't concentrate. It felt as if a part of him was missing.

Meanwhile, as Snape set Oliver to work on the disgusting cauldrons, the Quidditch player worked like a man possessed. His wand flew back and forth, his arms felt like they were going to fall off, he was scrubbing so hard. _One more_, he kept telling himself. _One more is one closer to Percy_.

_If you ever need a helping hand_

_I'll be there on the double_

_As fast as I can_

_Don't you know that,_

At long last he finished, and, jumping up, he dashed out the door. He raced to the common room, showered just long enough for the water to touch his body, then dressed and ran back to Percy's room. He breathlessly said the password, and all of a sudden he was holding Percy again in his arms.

"I missed you so much.", he breathed.

Percy, so overcome, didn't respond, only hugged the other boy tighter.

They walked down to the Great Hall, and ate dinner. Percy, nervous, ate slowly, and Oliver held Percy's hand a lot more than he held a fork. So they stayed in the Hall longer than most of the other Gryffindors. At last they finished, and they rose to climb the stairs up to the tower.

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you_

_Don't you know that?_

As they climbed, Percy clutched at Oliver's hand like a drowning man clutches at a rope. It was his safety, his salvation. As they approached the portrait, Percy began to falter.

"Ollie…"

"Perce, do you want to do this? We don't have to.

"I want to, I just…"

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes", said Percy breathlessly.

Oliver picked up his boyfriend, and holding him tightly in his arms, fearlessly entered the common room. On such a wintry night, it was packed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Colin, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, practically everyone.

As Oliver carried Percy up the stairs to the dormitory, first Fred, then George, then everyone, stood up and applauded loudly.

_There ain't no mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

_Ain't no river wide enough_


	9. No One

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _No One_. They belong to the lovely and talented Alicia Keys. She wrote it, along with Kerry Brothers, jr. and George D. Harry.

All reviews are Appreciated!

I'm looking for a challenge for a fic, so if you have one, please let me know. Thanks!

_I just want you close_

_Where you can stay forever_

Oliver walked through the brightly lit hallways and staircases of the school's main building with pride in his heart. He wore his finest dress robes (imported Italian robes, a gift from his mother.), and was on his way to pick up Percy for the Yule Ball. The corridors were festively decorated with mistletoe, wreaths, Christmas trees, menorahs, and all manner of holiday decorations, House elves ran to and fro carrying ornaments and platters of food for the grand banquet.

At last, Oliver came to Percy's prefect room, and, giving the password, clambered through the portrait hole. Percy, dressed in the best robes he had, stood before the mirror, carefully combing his bright red hair. Though his robes were rather simple, they fitted his tall, thin form well, and the muter color set off his fiery hair. Oliver thought he looked divine.

"Hullo, love.", murmured Percy from the dresser.

"Perce, we're going to be late. The ball's going to start soon. Let's go!"

"In a minute." Percy said firmly, still adjusting his hair.

"Now.", Oliver said playfully, pulling Percy away from the mirror and mussing up his hair. "You look fine." He kissed the redhead on the cheek. "Now let's go."

"Fine.", said Percy exasperatedly.

They exited the room and headed down to the Great Hall, holding hands.

_You can be sure_

_That it will only get better_

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

When they reached the immense hall, they found it ablaze with candles and burning logs, with colorful firecrackers exploding into the cloudy night sky reflected in the ceiling.

As the two boys walked through the tall archway, everyone's eyes turned on them. Oliver felt Percy tense up.

"Relax", he whispered. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

Percy breathed heavily, and kept walking.

"Everybody's staring." He said through gritted teeth.

"They're staring 'cuz you're so beautiful", Oliver said softly. "Let them look. What do you care? We're not ashamed."

_People keep talking they can say what they like_

_But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

With that, Oliver seized his boyfriend, and locked him in a passionate kiss, right in the middle of the Great Hall. An almost tangible ripple went through the crowd.

Percy colored.

"Come on, gorgeous", whispered Oliver as they at down at the Gryffindor table.

"Ollie, why-"

"I did it because I love you, and I'm not ashamed of it. I don't give a fuck what people think."

_When the rain is pouring down_

_And my heart is hurting_

_You will always be around_

_This I know for certain_

"Yes, but, did we have to start the evening off quite so ostentatiously?", Percy said quietly.

"Relax, Perce, I'm here, the teacher's are here, what's going to happen? I'm going to stay be your side the entire time. Remember that." And once more, the Quidditch plsyer kissed his boyfriend.

"Oi!", said Fred, his mouth full of food, "Some of us are trying to eat over here, lovebirds!"

Percy laughed, and began to help himself to butterbeer, finally smiling that beautiful smile that Oliver melted for.

_You and me together_

_Through the days and nights_

_I don't worry 'cause_

_Everything's going to be alright_

After a while, they tables were cleared away, the chairs were pushed to the edges of the room, and the DJ from London hired for the event began to play. After several faster numbers and two slow dances, Oliver heard another slow one warming up. He grabbed Percy's hand.

"Oliver, What-?"

"Come on, Perce."

The two boys made their way to the center of the dance floor, one striding confidently, the other reluctantly following. On the turntable, the slow strains of Alicia Keys' _No One_ began to play.

Oliver pressed Percy to his boy, and assumed the traditional stance for a slow song. He held his hand out, and Percy's hand, trembling, followed it.

"I lead.", whispered Oliver tenderly.

_People keep talking, they can say what they like_

_But all I know is everything's going to be alright_

They began to dance, deserted on the dance floor.

"No one's dancing, Oliver!", whispered Percy frantically.

"Relax, Percy. Just enjoy the moment. Just, live." Oliver whispered back.

"Ollie, they're all staring at us.", said Percy nervously as Oliver expertly spun him round the dance floor."

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel_

"Percy, just listen to the song. 'No one can get in the way of what I'm feeling.' That's it. For me, they don't exist. There's only you, me, and the music." Oliver said serenely.

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Perce. Just dance. Live for the moment, and for us, not for anyone else. If people stare, it's because they're jealous."

People were indeed staring, some whispering and muttering amongst themselves. Several Slytherin's cast dark looks at the couple. Mr. Filch slowly moved towards the floor, looking like he'd love nothing better than to throw both of them off the dance floor for good.

"Get off the floor!" yelled one.

"You're ruining the dance, you faggots!"

"Queers!", shouted a third.

"Oh my god, Ollie…", Percy wailed, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry, Perce", Oliver whispered. Instantly, he regretted ever trying this. Why on earth did he think this would work?

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

Catcalls continued to rain down on the couple.

Meanwhile, sitting off to the side, Fred and George watched the scene with dismay.

"They're not making much progress, Fred."

"No indeed, George."

"Very sad."

"How's about we help them?"

"how do you mean?"

"I'll lead."

George put his arm around his twin, as Fred led the two onto the dance floor. With the ease of natural jokesters they began to tango across the floor, looks fo intense concentration on their faces.

"You two owe us big-time!", hissed George as he and Fred passed Percy and Oliver.

At the same time, Cedric, laughing, spun Cho onto the dance floor and they made their way towards the center. Slowly but surely, couples trickled onto the floor, Percy and Oliver spinning amongst them in the middle.

_I know people will try; try to divide something so real_

_So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

Percy smiled and laughed gaily as the song continued.

Oliver pulled the redhead close to his body. He looked deep into those azure eyes, and said softly. "I love you, Perce. And that's never going to change!"

Percy whispered back, "I love you, too."

And they kissed, right there on the dance floor.

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you._

**Author's Note: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers whose feedback helped me keep going with this story. I'm sad to see it go, but I think this is a nice ending. I would really like to try a challenge fic, so please send me a message or write a review with a challenge. All challenges are much appreciated. Thanks!**


End file.
